The Bad Tough Trio
by I need insparation
Summary: Just a look into a regular day for them at Hetacademy (5 reviews for a continuance)


The BTT was together again! BTT stood for Bad Touch Trio. It wasn't that they were bad; it's just whenever they were together the group of friends always seemed to be behind it. As Antonio Carriedo said, 'we do not look for trouble, Trouble just finds us'! Gilbert Beilsmidcht on the other had said, 'it's just so boring and un-awesome around here; we really have to work hard to even make this school interesting'. Francis Bonnefey had no quote on the matter; he was just having fun.

If you're wondering what kind of trouble they got into, let's tune you into normal day for the three.

Gilbert sat in class, feeding a granola bar to his bird he kept hidden in his pocket. He didn't know what kind of bird it was, he just knew the bird liked him, so he liked him too. The bird chirped and Gilbert shot it a look that told it to be quiet despite his knowing the bird wouldn't listen. He had found the bird about a year ago; it had fallen out of the nest and couldn't fly because it had broken its wing. The German was walking to school when he heard a chirping. He searched for the source of the noise until he found a little bird hopping on the ground. "Hey birdie, you hurt?" he asked the bird, kneeling to the ground and picking him up. The bird hopped in his hand, and Gilbert immediately liked the little bird. "Your kind of awesome so I think I'll keep you around," he mumbled carrying the bird carefully, "science your awesome, I'll name you Gilbird... after me!" A month later after getting the wing fixed the bird would fly around his head even landing on his head sometimes. When asked if it bothered him, his response would always be, 'As long as he doesn't poop on my head, he's good'.

"Gil, I thought the teacher told you not to bring him to class anymore!" Eliziabeta the Hungarian girl exclaimed leaning over to her German friend. If you ever called Gilbert German, he would go on an entire rant on how he was Prussian not German, but if you asked how he was Prussian and his brother was German, he would say that the science was too complicated. "Well, I don't like leaving him home. Ludwig's cat always tried to hurt him!" he half exclaimed, half whispered back to the girl. She gave out an exasperated sigh and went back to listening to the teacher talk about the importance of Geography on a continent.

The door swung open to show a Spanish man, a younger Italian being dragged behind him into the class. "So sorry, lo seinto," he said walking into the class handing a late slip to the teacher, "Lovi wouldn't get out of bed this morning so I had to get him and bring him myself." "You jerk," The annoyed Italian mumbled, "I told you I wasn't going today." Antonio just pouted and dragged him to the seats reserved for them at the back of class behind Gilbert. "But you have t go to school Lovi! Big Brother Toni wants you to get a good job!" Antonio said to his adopted brother. "You know we're just going to end up working at Nono's pizza place," Lovino said grudgingly taking his seat complaining about how he didn't get enough sleep just to fall asleep in his chair a few minutes later. Lovino was a grumpy Italian but his sourness didn't matter as long as the cheery Hispanic was around. Even if Lovino was having a bad day, Antonio could put a smile on anyone's face; except for Lovino of course.

Francis had chosen that moment to stop flirting with girl next to him because her protective brother was shooting glares at him to back off. "Bonjour mes amis," he said smiling his traditional lazy smile, "What did I miss?" Gilbert wasn't paying attention. "Have you guys seen Luddy?" He asked, looking for his younger brother who was never late. He grabbed his phone from his pocket sending a quick text to Ludwig asking where he was and if he was okay. If he was hurt their parents would kill him. A few torturously long minutes pass before he gets a text back. His brother was okay, he had been moved to a different class as many of the smarter kids had. That also included Feliciano the small Italian who always followed him around. Feliciano was of course brother, and actual twin to Lovino. They looked exactly alike except Feliciano had a curl on the left side while Lovino had one on the right. The main difference though was that Feliciano was the happiest boy ever while Lovino, as stated earlier, was a grumpy man. Feliciano looked up to Ludwig, He was so strong and cool too little Feli so he basically became his role model. He would follow him around like a puppy and soon they had become best friends. Feliciano was somewhat like Antonio. They were both smarter than they looked.

The bell rang letting them out for lunch. They all went to get their 'supplies' from their lockers. Gilbert grabbed his backpack and turned almost dropping the bad when the Hungarian girl had appeared behind him. "Hey Gilbert, You can still play piano right?" she asked, tapping a frying pan onto his shoulder. "Y-yea, uh Liz… Why do you have a Frying pan?" "Cooking class is after lunch so I have to have my pan, oh, but Roderich got the flu so we need a new pianist," She sing-songed, "and if you don't show up there's a lot more I can do with this pan than cook!" she said skipping off, leaving the Prussian with a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

After regaining his composure he heads off to the library, going behind the Biographies section, the one place were a student would never go. "So you got the stuff?" Francis asked, a grin on his face as they were planning one of their bigger stunts. "Yup," Gilbert said, a grin on his face, "6 cans of pure awesomeness, a box of glop, and all the string needed to set the trap!" Antonio grinned as well. "I spent math class getting the trajectories! Iggybrows will never see it coming!" Antonio exclaimed showing the planned he drew up. Francis smirked; the evil Brit would finally get what was coming at him.


End file.
